Evoluzione di Paperon de' Paperoni
Questa pagina riassume il processo evolutivo di Paperon de' Paperoni, dalla sua prima apparizione (nel 1947) alle storie del XXI secolo. Nascita Tutto inizia da un canto di Natale .]] Il personaggio di Paperon de' Paperoni (Scrooge McDuck) è direttamente ispirato a Ebenezer Scrooge, ricco finanziere londinese creato da Charles Dickens nel suo Canto di Natale (A Christmas Carol). In effetti, i due personaggi hanno molto in comune. Entrambi sono uomini avari, litigiosi e odiano il Natale, in quanto solo uno spreco di tempo e di denaro. Sotto la matita di Carl Barks Nel dicembre 1947, Carl Barks realizza la storia Il Natale di Paperino sul monte Orso (Christmas on Bear Mountain), dove appare un vecchio papero, presentanto come lo zio di Paperino. Il suo aspetto ricorda molto il papero antropomorfo scozzese, senza nome, apparso nel cortometraggio The Spirit of '43. Nella storia di Carl Barks, Paperone ha delle grandi basette, è ricco, vecchio, indossa degli occhiali e vive in un'immensa villa. Viene pensato mostrato come un papero misantropo: le prime parole che pronuncia sono, infatti, "Io... Io sono diverso! Tutti mi odiano e io odio tutti!" (I'm different! Everybody hates me and I hate everybody!). Barks dichiarerà più tardi che "Scrooge in Christmas on Bear Mountain was only my first idea of a rich, old uncle. I had made him too old and too weak. I discovered later on that I had to make him more active. I could not make an old guy like that do the things I wanted him to do", cioè che "Paperone nel Natale di Paperino sul monte Orso fu soltanto la mia prima idea di un ricco, vecchio, zio. L'ho realizzato troppo anziano e fiacco. Mi sono accorto dopo che avrei dovuto renderlo più attivo. Non potevo utilizzare un vecchio come quello per fare le cose che volevo fargli fare". Barks ricorda che all'origine Paperone doveva essere soltanto un personaggio occasionale, ma trovò il personaggio (e la sua immensa fortuna) un eccellente punto di partenza per sviluppare trame per storie successive. Per i quattro anni successivi, Barks continua sviluppare il carattere e le carattestiche di Paperon de' Paperoni. Nella sua seconda apparizione, Paperino e il segreto del vecchio castello (The old castle's secret), datata giugno 1948, Paperone chiama, per la prima volta, Paperino e nipoti per aiutarlo nella ricerca di un tesoro, il tesoro del duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni, nel castelo del clan. Nella storia Paperino e la caccia alla volpe (Foxy Relations), del novembre 1948, Paperone viene invece chiamato per la prima volta con il suo titolo classico di papero più ricco del mondo. Evoluzione Ideato come personaggio occasionale, Paperone diventa ben presto una delle figure più popolari e più usate dell'universo dei paperi. Nella storia Paperino e il sentiero dell'unicorno (Trail of the Unicorn), pubblicata da Carl Barks nel febbraio 1950, viene introdotto lo zoo privato di Paperone, mentre nella storia Paperino e il pappagallo contante (The Pixelated Parrot), del giugno 1950, viene presentato un antenato del deposito e rappresentanti due banditi anonimi, considerati come precursori dei bassotti. Solo nel 1951, nella storia Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari (The Big Bin on Killmotor Hill) verrà presentanto in maniera definitiva il deposito di Paperone. Oltre ai Bassotti, Barks creerà altri personaggi che ruotano attorno a Paperon de' Paperoni, come la malefica fattucchiera Amelia, il terribile e infido rivale africano Cuordipietra Famedoro o il rivale americano John Rockerduck. Paperone come personaggio principale Paperino e la clessidra magica, pubblicata nel settembre 1950, fu la prima storia a cambiare orientamento da Paperino a Paperon de' Paperoni. Nel corso della storia, vengono entrodotti più elementi della vita di Paperone: Paperino afferma prima di tutto che suo zio possiede praticamente tutta Paperopoli (dichiarazione che sarà poi messa in dubbio, qualche anno dopo, da Rockerduck). Paperone spiega anche che non è nato ricco e che ha acquistato la clessidra in Marocco, quando faceva in mozzo in una nave. Questa è anche la prima storia in cui Paperone parla un linguaggio diverso dall'inglese e legge un alfabeto non latino: nel corso della narrazione, infatti, Paperone si mostrerà in grado di parlare arabo e leggere il loro alfabeto. Questo tema dell'abilità linguista di Paperone sarà poi sviluppato in altre storie di Barks e Don Rosa, che lo rappresenteranno parlare correntemente l'arabo, l'olandese, il tedesco, il mongolo, lo spagnolo, il maya, il bengalese, il finlandese e diversi dialetti cinesi. Paperone, in Paperino e la clessidra magica è mostrato in maniera più positiva rispetto alle storie precedenti, anche se sono ancora presenti alcuni suoi aspetti più negativi. Varie riviste sono stati poi create per Paperone, la prima è il celebre magazine Uncle Scrooge, pubblicata negli USA a partire dal 1952. Risale a parecchi anno dopo, invece, la publicazione italiana della testata Zio Paperone, in edicola a partire dal 1987. Il Paperone di Carl Barks Il disegnatore e sceneggiatore americano Carl Barks disegna avventure di Paperino dal 1942. Nel 1947, con Il Natale di Paperino sul monte Orso, dà vita al personaggio di Zio Paperone, ricco e intraprendente, controparte del Paperino povero e sfortunato. Se la prima storia lo vede solo come papero misantropo e scontroso, a partire dalla sua seconda apparizione, Paperino e il segreto del vecchio castello, Paperone assume una propria personalità e un proprio spessore, diventanto un personaggio di successo. Addirittura la storia stessa diventa un punto di partenza per molte successive: Paperone che parte alla ricerca di un tesoro con i suoi nipoti, risolve indizi, svela misteri e supera numerose difficiltà, per arrivare alla scoperta finale. Le storie seguenti ne accentuano sempre più l'avariza, che si traduce in numerose gag, come i miseri salari di Paperino o la sua chilometrica lista dei debiti. E' dei primi mesi del 1950 l'ideazione di un deposito per il suo denaro, nel quale Paperone è solito fare il bagno. Non manca però la componente affettiva: nonostante tutto, il vecchio e rude papero si mostra sempre più affettuoso nei confronti dei suoi pronipoti, Qui, Quo, Qua. Nel 1953 Barks pubblica inoltre la storia Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo, nella quale svela parte del passato del papero e mostra la sua relazione di amore-odio con la bella Doretta Doremì, proprietaria della Bolla d'Oro. Barks proseguirà a creare storie fino al 1967, anno del suo pensionamento, aggiungendo continuamente piccoli frammenti di vita del papero più ricco del mondo e plasmandone sempre più il carattere. Il lavoro di Don Rosa Nel 1987, con la storia Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole, un nuovo autore si presenta al panorama internazionale: Don Rosa. Il cartoonist americano rappresenta un passaggio obbligato per comprendere pienamente il carattere di Paperon de' Paperoni, per capirne la vita e il comportamento. Don Rosa decide di prendere in considerazione unicamente il lavoro di Carl Barks e tutte le avventura che lui crea sono correlate e strettamente legate a quelle del suo grande maestro. Il lavoro svolto dal cartoonist del Kentucky è quello di mettere ordine e di conferire un contesto temporale alle vicende: Don Rosa è lungi dal vedere i personaggi dell'universo dei paperi come esseri di fantasia, immortali e senza tempo. Le sue avventure si svolgeranno unicamente tra il 1947 e il 1967, dall'anno di creazione di Paperone all'anno del ritiro di Barks. Progressivamente, storia dopo storia, fino alle esplicite rivelazioni di Una lettera da casa, Don Rosa svela i più profondi sentimenti di Paperon de' Paperoni, rivelando, al di là della sua avarizia e scontrosità, i profondi sentimenti d'affetto che lo legano ai suoi nipoti. Per il suo complesso lavoro, Don Rosa ha ottenuto addirittura due Eisner Awards. Paperone in Italia Paperone viene ripreso da autori italiani molto presto, quando Carl Barks non aveva ancora definito perfettamente il carattere e la personalità del suo personaggio. In Italia Paperone tende ad essere un personaggio più comico che d'autorità e più ironico che scorbutico ma non tutti gli autori riprendono questa versione ad esempio: Guido Martina, l'autore più prolifico fra gli anni '40 e gli '80, crea una sua personalissima versione di Paperone, molto cinico e avido, perennemente in contrasto con i nipoti Paperino e Qui, Quo, Qua (che tende a sfruttare senza ritegno per i suoi interessi), e disposto a ricorrere a qualsiasi mezzo per arricchirsi, compresi l'inganno e il raggiro. Dal punto di vista narrativo, Paperone assume non di rado il ruolo di un vero e proprio antagonista, quasi inconcepibile per la visione barksianaCfr. ad esempio le storie Paperino e il conte di Montecristo o Paperino e la norma delle regole.. Il culmine di questa evoluzione negativa, solo una delle tante versioni del personaggio, si raggiunge nel volume I pensieri di... Paperone, in cui il "Professore" inventa un'assurda biografia inserita in un contesto senza tempo tra vecchio West e Italia degli anni Settanta, operando una feroce critica alla società del tempo attraverso le azioni non edificanti dello stesso de' Paperoni, al quale viene costruita una vita poco credibile, ma che fa riflettere. Questa visione è stata occasionalmente ripresa da sceneggiatori successivi, come Rodolfo Cimino o Carlo Chendi. Questa rappresentazione è stata spesso contestata. In effetti, il Paperone di Martina è un personaggio del tutto differente da quello di Barks,che non l'ha mai fatto essere cattivo o disonesto. Alla fine degli anni '50, però, Romano Scarpa si allontana da questa interpretazione, riportando il personaggio ad una versione più barksiana. Nelle storie sceneggiate dal maestro veneziano Paperone e i nipoti sono generalmente uniti e alleati, al di là di ricorrenti e comici episodi di contrasto; e spesso nel finale il personaggio rivela doti di umanità e generosità, celate, ma non contraddette, dal suo carattere abitualmente burberoCfr. ad esempio le storie Paperino e la leggenda dello Scozzese Volante o Paperino e l'uomo di Ula-Ula.. Altro importante contributo di Scarpa al personaggio di Paperone è la creazione di figure di contorno: se la più importante è la pretendente Brigitta, costantemente rifiutata dal ricco papero, si devono ricordare anche il goffo rivale Filo Sganga e la nipote acquisita Paperetta Yè Yè. Molte delle storie attuali, sceneggiate da autori come Silvia Ziche e Enrico Faccini,utilizzano la più diffusa versione di un Paperone buono e lo rendono un personaggio comico, spesso ironizzando sull'avarizia di Paperone o sulle eccessive attenzioni rivolte a lui da Brigitta. Fausto Vitaliano, invece, cerca più spesso un ritorno al Paperone delle origini, come ad esempio nella saga Tutti i milioni di Paperone, dove aggiunge nuovi elementi nella biografia "giovanile" di Paperone. Nelle sue storie sono, però, sempre presenti momenti comici, in relazione alla spesso eccessiva avarizia del papero. Note fr:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Categoria:Dossier